


Los colores del compromiso

by dazabeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Humor, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazabeth/pseuds/dazabeth
Summary: Draco está en la fiesta de compromiso de Hermione Granger. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabe. Tal vez para torturarse, tal vez para recordar que hacía un año él la tomaba de la mano. Por casualidad, el padre de Hermione tiene las respuestas que necesita. ONE SHOT.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Los colores del compromiso

Por milésima vez, Draco se preguntó por qué demonios seguía ahí.

Nadie podía decir que no había puesto todo de su parte para evitar encontrarse en esta situación. Después de todo, había confirmado su negativa a la invitación. Había mirado fijamente el pergamino durante cinco minutos, pensando si era algún tipo de broma pesada. Luego se enteró por Pansy que Hermione no había tenido nada que ver con la lista de invitados. Toda la fiesta estaba siendo coordinada por la compañía de banquetes de Pansy, bajo la supervisión de la madre del novio. Aparentemente Draco había sido invitado en calidad de conocido de negocios del novio, no en calidad de persona-que-había-seducido-a-la-novia-en-un-ascensor-de-ese-mismo-hotel-hacía-un-año-y-medio. Fue muy fácil marcar "no asistiré" en la tarjeta.

Días después, su publicista había escuchado hablar de la fiesta y había insistido en que Draco hiciera una aparición, " _una mención en el periódico podría hacer maravillas para la empresa_ " había dicho. Al parecer era el evento del año. La boda sería el evento del siguiente año. La familia McLaggen, de sangre pura pero queridos por la comunidad mágica, estaba encantada de recibir a Hermione Granger como uno de ellos y " _¿no la conoce del colegio, Sr. Malfoy? Sería estupendo que se tomara una foto con los novios_ ". Draco había estado a punto de despedir al idiota de Walsh. Pero no lo hizo porque tenía un buen punto. Un punto algo deprimente, en la opinión de Draco: la fiesta de compromiso era más un truco publicitario que una celebración. Pansy y Astoria habían estado de acuerdo, pero habiendo sido criadas en la tradición de los sangre pura, no les había parecido extraño. Draco siempre estaba dispuesto a salir en el periódico para promover a su jóven empresa, pero esta vez el precio era demasiado alto, así que mantuvo su negativa.

Pero entonces Blaise se había contagiado de viruela de dragón y, aunque ya estaba mejor, no podía salir de casa. Así que Pansy le había rogado que asistiera con ella. Necesitaba ser vista y fotografiada al comienzo de la alfombra roja como coordinadora del evento. " _Por favor, sólo necesito a alguien que se vea bien en la primera página, después de eso puedes irte_ ", había dicho. Draco había cedido porque Pansy rara vez rogaba y porque, en teoría, su plan evitaba ver a los novios. Llegaría mucho antes que ellos y se iría antes de que hicieran su gran entrada. Esa era al menos la teoría. En la práctica, Draco se había despedido de Pansy y se había sentado en el lugar asignado a "Blaise Zabini". Esa había sido la primera vez que se había preguntado qué estaba haciendo allí. Se dijo a sí mismo que el whisky era muy bueno (realmente lo era), así que sólo se quedaría el tiempo necesario para terminar su trago. Llegaron los aperitivos y también le parecieron muy apetecibles. Cuando Draco había empezado a sentirse ebrio, el maestro de ceremonias había pedido a los 300 invitados que tomaran asiento para dar la bienvenida a la feliz pareja.

Entonces Draco se dijo a sí mismo que sólo quería echar un vistazo. Tener una imagen mental como evidencia de que ella realmente había dejado lo suyo atrás y era feliz con otra persona. Luego podía ir a casa y conjurar esa imagen cada vez que empezara a sentirse nostálgico. Aunque era una tontería. Se iba a casar, por supuesto que era feliz y ya lo había dejado atrás. ¿Por qué si no iba a estar comprometida después de sólo seis meses de salir con Cormac McLaggen?

Mientras que Draco era el chico malo que las mujeres "trataban de domar" (según la revista Corazón de Bruja, lo que sea que eso significara), McLaggen era el esposo soñado, el novio que llevaban a casa para presentarle a su madre. Era guapo, encantador y claramente interesado en convertirse en el nuevo ministro de la magia. Tenía la familia y los diplomas para lograrlo, sin mencionar el presupuesto. El sueño de un ama de casa. Lo cual era, de hecho, lo que más le molestaba a Draco. Las palabras "ama de casa" y "Hermione Granger" nunca habían sido pronunciadas en la misma frase, así que la única explicación era que estaba feliz y enamorada. Y él estaba allí para confirmarlo de una vez por todas, para poder recuperar el pequeño trozo de corazón que le quedaba y hacer algo más con él. Lo más probable era que una vez recuperado lo ahogara en alcohol, pero una cosa a la vez.

La pareja entró en la habitación y, incluso en su estado de pre-borrachera (¿o tal vez por eso? nunca lo sabría), a Draco le tomó 5.5 segundos darse cuenta de que algo no encajaba del todo. Podría haberle tomado menos tiempo, pero pasó los primeros 5 segundos registrando lo hermosa que se veía, con el cabello recogido en un ceñido vestido azul que mostraba sus hombros. Los otros 0.5 segundos fueron el tiempo que necesitó para registrar que la sonrisa en la cara de Hermione era la misma que solía adoptar siempre que ella y Draco discutían y alguien más entraba sin avisar en la habitación. También era la sonrisa que ponía cuando sabía que había un error en una presentación del trabajo pero no había tiempo de arreglarlo. Era una sonrisa que decía " _nada que ver aquí, todo está bien, soy Hermione Granger y tengo esta situación bajo control_ ". Draco tenía que admitir que funcionaba para el 99.9% de la población, con las pocas excepciones de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. A veces el otro Weasley. Ellos sabían cómo se veía Hermione cuando estaba realmente libre de preocupaciones y relajada. Era difícil engañarlos con esta sonrisa tensa y mirada penetrante.

Draco, que la había visto gritar de placer en múltiples ocasiones, que la había visto rogándole que siguiera haciendo eso con la lengua, también sabía cómo se veía Hermione cuando realmente dejaba de pensar. Sabía cómo se veía los domingos por la mañana, comprando manzanas en el mercado muggle, sosteniendo su mano sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Sabía lo eufórica y orgullosa que se había visto cuando finalmente logró cocinar el pastel de manzana perfecto, el que sabía igual que el de su abuela. Y porque sabía eso, se encontraba en el 0.1% de la población que pudo ver cómo, bajo el maquillaje y el hermoso vestido, Hermione definitivamente no estaba disfrutando el momento.

Volvió la cabeza a la mesa de honor para ver a Potter y Weasley femenina. Los vio intercambiar una mirada de preocupación antes de también esbozar una tensa sonrisa cuando las cámaras de los reporteros en la sala comenzaron a parpadear. Oh, así que no era su imaginación. Pidió otro whisky al mesero y se esforzó por participar en la conversación de la mesa. Esta vez no pudo encontrar una razón que justificara el seguir allí, pero en ese momento no le importó. No iba a ninguna parte.

El plato fuerte también había resultado delicioso. La desventaja había sido que Draco había perdido el efecto del alcohol y, aunque su cara no mostrara ningún cambio (era mucho mejor que Hermione para ocultar sus sentimientos, haber cohabitado con el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos tenía esos efectos secundarios) ya no era capaz de enterrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. La echaba terriblemente de menos. Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos. Sabía que él había estropeado las cosas, sabía que no había sido capaz de darle lo que quería y ella se había cansado de esperar. ¿Por qué seguía allí? En ese momento sólo había querido ir a casa a destrozar algunos jarrones. Se giró para excusarse con la persona a su lado (el director del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional) pero justo entonces la música se detuvo para dar comienzo a los discursos. No le había quedado otra opción más que permanecer sentado, temiendo el momento en que tendría que escucharla decir lo enamorada que estaba.

El momento nunca llegó.

Los únicos en subir al escenario fueron los miembros de la familia McLaggen. Cada discurso mencionó de una manera u otra la carrera política de Cormac y lo felices que estaban de que Hermione Granger lo acompañara en su "viaje por la vida". Draco asistía a suficientes eventos públicos para darse cuenta de que cada discurso había sido escrito por un profesional. Y estaba dispuesto a admitir que uno muy bueno. Pero, ¿en serio? Estaban hablando de Hermione Granger. Todos en esa habitación, no, el país, sabían que Hermione sería mucho más que la "compañera de vida" de Cormac. Era como si estuvieran haciéndole saber a todo el mundo que la aprobaban. Como si Hermione Granger necesitara la aprobación de alguien más cuando se proponía algo. Draco lo sabía de primera mano porque decirle que sus tartas de manzana ya eran increíbles nunca la hizo detenerse sino hasta lograr la tarta perfecta, tal y como ella quería. Y Hermione le había arrebatado su trozo de tarta perfecta cuando él había dicho en broma que habría sabido mejor con más canela.

Así que ahora Draco estaba sobrio, con el corazón roto y enojado. Tan pronto como terminaron los discursos y comenzó el baile, pidió otro whisky y encontró un balcón vacío. Que era donde estaba ahora. Preguntándose por milésima vez por qué aún no se iba. Su plan original era emborracharse con el buen whisky antes de irse, pero, honestamente, era muy probable que en casa tuviera whisky añejado durante 10 años más. Suspiró. Todavía estaba demasiado enfadado para volver, coger su abrigo y encontrar una chimenea con acceso a la red flu. Hermione merecía algo mejor. Mucho mejor. Siempre supo que podía encontrar a alguien mejor que él, alguien con una mejor reputación, alguien que podía darle cosas que él no podía. Como ayudar a su carrera, proporcionarle conexiones y ayudarla a convertirse en Ministro de Magia. McLaggen parecía poder darle todo eso, ¿por qué Draco no estaba feliz? Más importante aún, ¿por qué Hermione no parecía feliz?

Le causó dolor físico en el pecho darse cuenta de que ni siquiera importaba. Él no era nada para ella y ella no era nada para él. Era muy probable que nunca recibiera una respuesta a sus preguntas y no había nada que hacer. Era hora de volver a casa. Estaba dándole un largo sorbo a su whisky cuando la puerta del balcón se abrió y salió un hombre de edad media. También tenía un vaso con alcohol, que dejó en la barandilla para palparse los bolsillos y sacar una caja de cigarrillos muggle.

⁃ ¿Te importa? - preguntó.

Draco conocía muy bien los cigarrillos muggle. Cuando Hermione le había explicado lo que eran le habían encantado. Después le había tomado seis meses desencantarse y dejar de fumar por completo.

⁃ Para nada.

⁃ ¿Quieres uno?

Draco miró la caja. Esa noche ya era un infierno en la tierra, por qué no añadir una cosa más de la que arrepentirse en la mañana. Tomó un cigarrillo y el hombre accionó un encendedor muggle para ayudarle a prenderlo. Draco sólo había visto el gesto en las películas, pero nunca lo había experimentado. Creó una extraña aura de camaradería, como si ambos fueran compañeros en matarse lentamente. Draco miró al extraño más de cerca mientras encendía su propio cigarrillo. El traje que llevaba era claramente nuevo y parecía incómodo. En lugar de usar los bolsillos de la capa, guardó el encendedor en su pantalón. Tenía que ser un muggle. También parecía tan enojado como se sentía Draco.

⁃ ¿Noche difícil? – preguntó Draco

⁃ Hermione decidió casarse con un pelele con una familia condescendiente y se supone que debo ser feliz y celebrarlo - dijo que poniendo los ojos en blanco - he tenido mejores noches.

Draco, que estaba dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo, no respondió, lo que pareció incomodar al extraño.

⁃ Disculpa, eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

⁃ Oh, no se preocupe – respondió finalmente Draco - no podría estar más de acuerdo. Hermione podría barrer el suelo con McLaggen en una elección para Ministro de Magia, pero actúan como si ser su prometida fuera más de lo que ha soñado jamás.

El hombre sonrió complacido

\- Es bueno saber que no soy el único - musitó

⁃ Hermione Granger merece más que esto. Mucho más que esto.

Draco se sintió liberado al poder decirlo en voz alta, especialmente a un público que estaba en la misma página que él.

⁃ Brindo por eso – dijo el hombre, tomando su vaso de la barandilla y golpeándolo contra el de Draco.

Draco vació su vaso de un trago y le tomó unos segundos sentir el calor en su cuerpo. Se sintió mucho mejor, de una forma insalubre. Los dos hombres se quedaron en su sitio, fumando uno al lado del otro, disfrutando del silencio.

⁃ ¿Cuál es tu excusa para estar tan enfadado? - preguntó de pronto el desconocido.

Años después Draco seguiría sin saber muy bien por qué había contestado a esa pregunta. Tal vez porque el hombre era muggle y Draco nunca lo volvería a ver, o porque no podía saber quién era Draco Malfoy y todo lo que su nombre implicaba. Tal vez sólo porque no podía tener esta conversación con nadie más en su vida. El hecho fue que habló sin pensar.

⁃ Estoy perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que se va a casar con un pelele de una familia condescendiente.

El desconocido se volvió con sospecha. Draco no prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de su dosis de nicotina.

⁃ ¿Lo sabe ella?

⁃ Honestamente no lo sé - respondió - no he hablado con ella en casi un año. Aunque usó " _te amo pero claramente no sientes lo mismo_ " como una razón para irse, así que apostaría a que no, no lo sabe.

El desconocido volvió a tomar un sorbo de su whisky y se volvió hacia Draco.

⁃ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó, ahora claramente involucrado en la conversación. Draco sintió despertar su instinto de sobrevivencia.

⁃ Disculpe, pero eso no es realmente asunto suyo.

⁃ Es asunto mío que le hayas roto el corazón a mi hija.

¿HIJA? El cerebro de Draco se aclaró. ¿Este hombre era el padre de Hermione? Ugh, ¿por qué más habría un muggle en esa fiesta? Estúpidos sentimientos que aparecían y le hacían papilla el cerebro.

⁃ Espero que estés feliz – dijo el hombre - todo esto es culpa tuya.

⁃ ¿Mi culpa? – respondió Draco indignado – Yo no la estoy obligando a casarse con McLaggen. Ella dijo que sí, lo que hace que mi cabeza explote porque claramente no es feliz, pero fue su elección. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

⁃ ¿Cómo sabes que no es feliz?

⁃ Es obvio, está escrito en su cara. Toma 5 segundos darse cuenta.

El padre de Hermione apagó el cigarrillo en la barandilla y se volvió hacia Draco.

⁃ Mira como-te-llames, realmente quiero darte un puñetazo por herir a mi hija pero para ser honesto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existieras hasta ahora. Todo lo que sabía era que hace dos años Hermione apareció en mi casa creyendo que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso. Parecía más feliz y más relajada de lo que la había visto jamás. Nunca nos dijo que estaba viendo a alguien pero lo sospechábamos. Y entonces, hace un año desapareció durante un mes y reapareció con aspecto triste y hablando de avanzar en su carrera. Pensamos que tenía el corazón roto, pero nunca lo supimos realmente – se detuvo para respirar profundamente. Draco todavía se preguntaba a dónde iba con esto y si estaba a punto de recibir el mencionado puñetazo. Probablemente lo dejaría. Se lo merecía - empezó a concentrarse en su carrera a un grado obsesivo. Sé que siempre fui duro con ella y traté de enseñarle a ser ambiciosa, pero esto era otra cosa. Empezó a pasar los fines de semana en la oficina y de repente estaba saliendo con su compañero de trabajo. No me malinterpretes, puede que sea un buen tipo si hacemos a un lado a la mierda de familia, pero ella no está bien. Es como si hubiera hecho una lista de las cosas que quiere en la vida y las está marcando una por una. Un marido estable que apoye su carrera, listo – el hombre negó con la cabeza y por un segundo Draco pensó que parecía desesperado - Es como si hubiera hecho las paces con que nunca será feliz y cree que tiene que trabajar el doble para lograr lo mínimo necesario. Hemos intentado hablar con ella. Incluso sus amigos lo han intentado, pero no quiere escuchar. Sólo queremos que sea feliz de nuevo.

A Draco se le encogió el corazón. Una cosa era creer que no era feliz con McLaggen y otra muy diferente era escuchar a su propio padre preocupado.

⁃ Siento mucho oír eso – dijo con sinceridad - pero no es como si pudiera mágicamente volver con ella y hacerla feliz. Tiene que hacerlo ella misma o nunca funcionará.

⁃ No me malinterpretes, no te estoy pidiendo que te robes la novia y vuelvan a estar juntos. Todo lo que te pido es que hables con ella. Fue feliz contigo, tal vez recuerde cómo es tener una relación amorosa y reconsidere este compromiso.

⁃ O tal vez sea ella la que me de el puñetazo.

⁃ Ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar y, a juzgar por el hecho de que estás aquí, diría que tú también

Draco dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y se quedó en silencio. Lo apagó en la tierra de una maceta cercana y miró hacia el cielo.

⁃ Sé que piensa que McLaggen es un idiota, pero creo que yo le habría gustado aún menos.

⁃ Tal vez, supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

El padre de Hermione sacó la caja de cigarrillos y volvió a tendérsela. Draco tomó uno con dedos temblorosos. ¿Hablar con Hermione? ¿Esa misma noche? ¿Convencerla de no casarse? Su cerebro le gritó que era una idea terrible y que definitivamente iba a terminar con un puñetazo en la cara. De ella, McLaggen o un guardia de seguridad. Todas las demás células de su cuerpo, que no pertenecían a su cerebro, querían ir a buscarla y hacer exactamente lo que su padre le pedía. Aunque sólo fuera para tenerla cerca una vez más.

El sonido de pisadas acercándose hizo que ambos hombres se volvieran hacia la puerta. Hermione apareció visiblemente ansiosa.

⁃ Papá, te desapareciste y… ¿estás fumando? – dijo con desaprobación.

⁃ Lo siento cariño, sólo por hoy.

⁃ Dijiste lo mismo el sábado pasado, mamá se va a enfadar mucho.

⁃ Entonces no se lo digamos – dijo esbozando una sonrisa que Hermione le devolvió después de unos segundos.

⁃ De acuerdo, pero vuelve adentro, la gente está preguntando por ti.

⁃ Claro cariño, hazme un favor, le estaba contando a este joven sobre el pastel de manzana de tu abuela y parecía fascinado, ¿por qué no le das la receta? Los dejaré solos, estoy seguro que tendrá preguntas que yo no podría responder.

Hermione pareció no haber notado al hombre a lado de su padre. Automáticamente adoptó una sonrisa (la misma sonrisa tensa) y extendió la mano para saludarlo antes de registrar quién era.

⁃ Granger - dijo Draco cogiendo una calada de su cigarrillo con una mano y estrechando la mano de Hermione con la otra.

⁃ Malfoy... pensé que ya no fumabas.

⁃ Yo también lo pensaba, pero la oferta de tu padre fue difícil de resistir.

Hermione se giró hacia su padre pero ya había vuelto a la fiesta y había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Dejó de fingir la sonrisa y Draco se relajó un poco. Esa sonrisa era, sin competencia, lo peor de la noche.

⁃ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó - No vi tu nombre en la lista

⁃ Pansy necesitaba un acompañante de último momento, supongo que no se molestó en cambiar el nombre de Blaise – explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione no pareció satisfecha con la explicación.

⁃ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí realmente, Draco? ¿Encima de todo fumando con mi padre?

¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco allí? Pfff esa respuesta requería un ensayo de 60 centímetros de pergamino. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo, claramente no era una pregunta retórica y parecía que "el whisky es muy bueno" no iba a ser suficiente.

⁃ Supongo que quería confirmar con mis propios ojos que eres feliz, lo cual claramente no es cierto. ¿Por qué te vas a casar con él, Hermione?

Eso. La verdadera pregunta que había querido hacer a alguien toda la noche y las hadas, con un retorcido sentido del humor, ahora lo dejaban preguntárselo a ella. Tomó otra calada de su cigarrillo y exhaló lento, soltando el humo suavemente. Merlín, extrañaba los cigarrillos. La extrañaba más a ella. De la nada, Hermione le arrancó el cigarrillo de la boca, lo dejó caer al suelo y lo aplastó con su zapato.

⁃ Estas cosas te matarán - dijo cruzándose de brazos, retándolo a quejarse. Draco se quedó honestamente sorprendido. Mejor el cigarrillo que su cara.

⁃ ¿Y eso por qué te importa? – dijo finalmente.

⁃ ¿Por qué te importa que me case? ¿Mi padre te contactó? - Oh, su padre debió haber estado muy desesperado si Hermione pensaba que se tomaría el tiempo de buscarlo y hacerlo venir a la fiesta.

⁃ No Hermione, lo conocí hace 20 minutos.

⁃ ¿Fueron Harry y Ginny? - Así que todos los demás también estaban desesperados…

⁃ Por supuesto que no. Nadie sabe de nosotros – por alguna razón, Hermione se estremeció - ¿cómo podrían? – Draco pensó que la siguiente pregunta sería si Ron Weasley lo había contactado y no iba a poder contener la risa, así que decidió seguir hablando – Mi intención no es molestarte. Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero realmente quiero que seas feliz.

⁃ Lo encuentro muy difícil de creer – dijo Hermione, el pedazo de corazón que Draco mantuvo después de todo lo que había visto en la guerra se rompió un poco más. Nunca habían hablado de cómo habían terminado las cosas. Cada uno lamiendo sus heridas a su manera. Él, saliendo con modelos, ella... bueno, aparentemente trabajando y comprometiéndose con idiotas. Draco sólo se había quedado por el whisky y ahora se enfrentaba a una conversación sobre cómo había terminado su relación. No se había sentido preparado para verla, definitivamente NO estaba preparado para esta conversación.

⁃ No me parece apropiado tener una conversación sobre nosotros en tu fiesta de compromiso - dijo – además, no viene al caso. Sólo quiero recordarte que no tienes que conformarte.

⁃ Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. No me estoy conformando con ser el sucio secreto de otra persona - fue el turno de Draco de estremecerse - Cormac está feliz de hacer saber a la gente que estamos saliendo y siempre se ve orgulloso cuando me toma de la mano.

⁃ Por supuesto que está feliz de salir contigo - dijo Draco, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos - ¡estás totalmente fuera de su alcance!

⁃ Oh, ¿así que ese era el problema? ¿Estabas tan fuera de mi alcance que tenías que guardarme en secreto? Cormac puede no ser perfecto, pero al menos no se avergüenza de que lo vean conmigo.

Draco sintió que su corazón latía más rápido y probablemente estaba sudando. Dio un paso atrás, tratando de separarse físicamente de lo que acababa de escuchar. Fue más claro que el agua que nunca habían tenido un cierre. No se habían dado explicaciones, ningún " _lo que realmente quiero es esto y no puedes dármelo_ ". Sólo se habían gritado el uno al otro, ella se había ido y nunca había vuelto a su casa. Él nunca la había buscado. Y ahora, aparentemente ambos habían tenido un año para inventar su propia versión retorcida de lo que había pasado. Respiró profundamente, como le había enseñado su terapeuta, abrió los puños y habló con toda la calma que pudo.

⁃ ¿Crees sinceramente que no quería que la gente supiera lo nuestro porque me avergonzaba que me vieran contigo?

⁃ No lo creo Draco, lo dijiste. Dijiste que no querías decirle a los demás por la vergüenza y el bochorno público. Literalmente lo dijiste, así que no actúes como si no te sintieras mejor que yo.

⁃ Sí Hermione, lo dije. Querías hacerlo público y ¿qué iban a decir los periódicos? Que eras demasiado buena para mí. Iban a hacer su agosto mostrando la historia de la heroína de guerra y el mortífago. Adonde fueras habría habido periodistas preguntándote si estabas bajo la maldición _imperius_. Ibas a ser víctima de humillaciones y pena ajena por estar conmigo. A esa vergüenza me refería - Era prueba de la diferencia en las versiones que cada uno había ideado que la única respuesta de Hermione fue un "Oh" murmurado ⁃ No puedo creer que pensaras que me avergonzaba de ti. ¿En qué mundo Hermione? Honestamente - sacudió la cabeza exasperado – yo sólo quería ahorrarte todos esos problemas, quería que fueras feliz.

⁃ Era feliz contigo – dijo con un hilo de voz. Si Draco no hubiera visto sus labios moverse, habría dudado que realmente lo hubiera dicho.

⁃ Lo sé, pero... quiero que lo tengas todo. Si esta fuera nuestra fiesta de compromiso probablemente seríamos tú, yo y tres invitados. Todos los demás estarían enojados con nosotros por mentir o desaprobarían nuestra relación.

⁃ Pero nos amábamos, todo habría valido la pena porque habríamos sido felices.

⁃ Bueno, ese es el punto Hermione. Tienes una fiesta con todo lo demás, los invitados, la comida, la aprobación, pero no eres feliz y no estás enamorada. ¿Vale la pena?

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo de conocerla, Hermione Granger no tuvo una respuesta. Cruzó los brazos como si se consolara a si misma y miró al suelo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad levantó la cabeza y tomó aire como para decir algo, pero ambos oyeron pasos que se acercaban al balcón y la puerta abrirse. Hermione se alejó de él y puso la sonrisa falsa en su cara. Una mujer que Draco nunca había visto antes apareció en la entrada del balcón.

⁃ Hermione, cariño, Cormac te está buscando.

⁃ Gracias mamá – respondió. Ah, esta vez el parecido era muy obvio. Definitivamente se parecía más a su madre que a su padre. Hermione caminó hasta la puerta - Vamos a buscarlo.

Le lanzó una última mirada, llena de una emoción que Draco no pudo nombrar, y tomando el brazo de su madre, volvió a la fiesta.

Draco se dejó caer contra la pared, con el corazón acelerado y los pensamientos dispersos. Era hora de irse.

* * *

_98 días después_

Apareció en el pasillo frente a su apartamento. En cuanto tocó el suelo, la chica a su lado perdió el equilibrio y le tomó la mano para recuperar la vertical. Draco la tomó de la cintura con la otra mano, como si necesitara ayuda para caminar. Era cierto que portaba tacones muy altos, pero sospechaba que era más hábil para caminar subida en ellos que en zapatos planos. Después de todo era una modelo.

Se acercaron a la puerta y Draco miró alrededor antes de sacar su varita y remover sus hechizos protectores para que Bianca, su acompañante de tacones altos, pudiera entrar. Recién entró se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Las luces estaban encendidas y había fuego en la chimenea.

⁃ Hay alguien dentro, espera aquí - murmuró. Bianca sacó su varita de su bolso y asintió con la cabeza.

Dudaba que un intruso con la intención de hacerle daño hubiera encendido un fuego para ponerse cómodo, pero no podía estar seguro. Había recibido suficientes cartas amenazadoras en su vida para saber que las fantasías asesinas podían tornarse muy elaboradas. Sacó su varita y entró en silencio en la sala de estar. Distinguió la parte trasera una melena tupida sentada en el sofá.

⁃ ¿Hermione?

La melena tupida se levantó y se giró visiblemente nerviosa. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de que Draco regresara su varita al bolsillo interno de su capa. Llevaba semanas recreando en su cabeza la última conversación que habían tenido. Imaginando cosas que pudo haberle dicho, cosas que aún quería decirle. Era difícil creer que, de pronto, de la nada, apareciera en medio de su sala. Se quedó esperando a que ella hablara, el sofá actuando como barrera entre los dos.

⁃ Hola Draco, Jason me dejó entrar.

⁃ ¿Jason?

\- Tu portero… el de la entrada muggle. Él... se acordó de mí y me dejó subir. Iba a esperar frente a la puerta, pero tus hechizos protectores me dejaron entrar.

⁃ Nunca los cambié - respondió Draco, sin saber qué más decir. Era peligroso empezar a asumir, seguro había mil razones para que se encontrara ahí que nada tenían que ver con ellos. " _Tal vez alguien murió_ ", pensó, buscando como siempre el peor escenario - ¿estás bien? – preguntó al final - ¿necesitas ayuda?

Hermione pareció desconcertada por la pregunta.

⁃ No, todo está bien... sólo quería hablar contigo. Tal vez debí llamar antes… - dijo la última frase sin dejar casi espacio entre cada palabra, estaba nerviosa. Draco agitó su mano de un lado al otro, quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- No es problema, puedes venir cuando quieras – la interrumpió – toma asiento, sólo necesito un segundo.

Se dio la vuelta para avisarle a Bianca que tendrían que posponer esa copa de vino, pero la encontró unos pasos detrás de él. La chica se acercó blandiendo su varita, con la clara intención de cubrir las espaldas de Draco, hasta reconocer a la bruja frente al fuego.

⁃ ¡Oh Dios mío, eres Hermione Granger! - gritó mientras caminaba hacia ella - Mi hermanita es tu fan número uno, tiene fotos tuyas en su habitación e incluso compró "Historia de Hogwarts" de nuevo sólo para conseguir la edición con tu prefacio. ¿Te importaría darme tu autógrafo?

A Hermione le tomó unos segundos acomodar su rostro en la sonrisa de "Soy Hermione Granger y tengo el control de la situación". Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba esa sonrisa, la odiaba más que despertar temprano los domingos.

⁃ Claro... Malfoy debe tener algún pergamino por aquí – Ugh, también odiaba la forma en que Malfoy sonaba en sus labios, como si no fuera más que un mero conocido. Como si nunca hubiera despertado en su cama, enredada en una madeja de miembros. Draco se volvió para buscar el pergamino, pero Bianca sacó un trozo de su bolso y Hermione encontró un bolígrafo muggle en el suyo. Intercambiaron las cordialidades usuales (" _¿cómo se llama tu hermana?_ ", " _¿qué se siente haber salvado al mundo mágico?_ ") en una interacción que Draco había visto decenas de veces. Siempre lo dejaba sintiéndose increíblemente orgulloso de todo lo que ella había logrado y preguntándose qué demonios hacía con él. Al menos esta vez la segunda parte no era necesaria.

Ignorante a la montaña rusa de emociones que la conversación provocaba en Draco, Bianca parecía genuinamente emocionada.

\- Muchas gracias, Kate va a enloquecer – dijo, guardando el pergamino en su bolsa con sumo cuidado.

\- Oh, no es problema – respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa mucho más sincera.

Los tres se quedaron mirando. El silencio tardó unos cuantos segundos en tornarse tenso.

⁃ Disculpa - dijo finalmente Hermione, dirigiéndose a Bianca – no sabía que Malfoy tendría compañía, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya – se estiró para tomar su abrigo a la vez que Bianca comenzó a desabrochar el suyo.

\- Espera Granger, creo que será mejor que resolvamos ese problema lo más pronto posible – Ugh, también odiaba llamarla Granger. Se giró hacia Bianca, tratando de esconder que su corazón llevaba cinco minutos tratando de escapar de su pecho – Lo siento, tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.

Bianca esperó unos segundos antes de abrochar de nuevo su abrigo, tal vez esperando que Draco le dijera que era una broma. Al final tomó su bolso, visiblemente decepcionada.

\- Oh, entiendo… será la próxima vez – el tono dejó claro que no habría una próxima vez. Draco sintió un atisbo de remordimiento mientras estiraba la mano y ella la tomaba. No porque lamentara la reacción de la chica, sino porque, aunque caminaba hacia la puerta de la mano de Bianca, sólo pensaba en lo feliz que sería si nunca más tuviera una cita con alguien que no fuera Hermione Granger. Llegaron a la puerta, ella cruzó el umbral y se giró para despedirse.

\- Gracias, la pasé muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa que, cualquier otro día, a Draco le habría parecido encantadora.

\- Yo también – dijo por toda respuesta antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Bianca pareció aún más decepcionada y, sin mirarlo de nuevo, caminó hacia el punto de aparición.

Draco cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente contra ella, inhalando profundamente un par de veces como le había enseñado su terapeuta. Se quitó finalmente la capa y el saco de su traje, tomándose su tiempo en colgarlos en el armario junto a la puerta. " _No lo eches a perder_ ", se dijo antes de doblar la esquina y volver a la sala. Los nervios dirigieron sus manos hacia el cuello de su camisa, aflojando la corbata y desabrochando el primer botón. La mirada de Hermione siguiendo sus movimientos le dio valor.

⁃ Siento haber interrumpido tu cita – Draco bufó.

\- No suenas muy arrepentida – dijo sonriendo burlonamente. Hermione le sonrió de regreso. Una sonrisa sincera, expresiva, todo lo que Draco extrañaba en el mundo y no lo sabía.

\- No, no lo estoy – respondió en un susurro que a Draco le erizó la piel. Más por ganar tiempo que por ser buen anfitrión, se dirigió hacia el gabinete de las bebidas. Sin necesidad de preguntar sirvió dos vasos de whisky. Le entregó uno a Hermione antes de tomar asiento en el sofá frente a ella. Hermione le dio un trago a su bebida y pareció muy interesada en el contenido de su vaso.

\- Descubrí que otras personas toman su whisky con cubos de hielo – dijo aún sonriendo.

\- A otras personas les gusta el mal whisky – respondió Draco sin pensarlo. Hermione rió y Draco sintió sus hombros relajarse. Esto era terreno conocido. Las bromas inofensivas, Hermione riéndose de su educación aristocrática, Draco burlándose de la lógica muggle.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez, compartido sólo entre dos, la tensión no llegó. Hermione siguió dando pequeños sorbos a su trago. Draco se sintió relajar aún más. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y se quitó las mancuernillas sin prisas. Hermione continuó mirándolo con interés. Dobló las mangas de su camisa hasta los antebrazos. Draco esperó que la mirada de ella se posara sobre su marca tenebrosa pero, si lo hizo, sus ojos nunca la delataron. Finalmente, Hermione depositó su vaso sobre la mesa y pareció tomar aire.

⁃ Ya no voy a casarme con Cormac

⁃ Lo sé – respondió Draco – apareció en todos los periódicos con una sección de sociedad - no había necesidad de añadir que los tenía todos en un cajón de su escritorio - ¿Debo decir "lo siento" o "felicidades"?

⁃ Ninguna de las dos... cometí un error, intenté corregirlo y ahora lidio con las consecuencias… no hay más que decir.

Era una respuesta tan típicamente Hermione Granger que Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

⁃ Todos cometemos errores – dijo. Justificando sus errores o los de ella, no estaba seguro.

\- Sí bueno… me gustaría que mis errores no terminaran en El Profeta – sonaba cansada, Draco sintió el instinto de abrazarla hasta quedarse dormidos. Ella sonrió burlonamente – creo que tu propensión al drama terminó por pegárseme.

\- ¿Mi propensión al drama? – dijo entre risas - Yo no soy dramático – Fue el turno de Hermione de reír.

\- Draco… fuiste a mi fiesta de compromiso para evitar que me casara, ¿qué es más dramático que eso?

\- ¡Haber recibido una invitación! – dijo indignado, pero aún sonreía – en tal caso lo heredaste de tu padre, él me pidió que hablara contigo.

\- Lo sé, me lo dijo – ambos dejaron de reír. Draco vio la oportunidad para decir lo que llevaba semanas pensando.

\- Lo más dramático de esa noche fue darme cuenta de que llevas un año pensando que me avergonzaba de ti.

Hermione tomó aire.

\- Lo sé. Draco… romper con Cormac fue sólo la mitad de la solución. Dijiste que no querías tener una conversación sobre nosotros en mi fiesta de compromiso. Ya no estoy comprometida y vine porque… porque me gustaría tener esa conversación.

Draco le dio un trago a su whisky por toda respuesta. Sintió el líquido quemarle la garganta. Sintió el calor instantáneo invadir su cuerpo. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero tenía claro que no podía seguir cometiendo los mismos errores y obtener resultados distintos. Así que, por una vez, decidió escuchar antes de hablar.

⁃ ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó.

⁃ Ese día… el día que discutimos… ni siquiera recuerdo bien todo lo que pasó, sólo recuerdo haber sugerido ir a un restaurante mágico y de pronto estábamos gritando. Tú te negaste rotundamente a tener una cita en el mundo mágico, empezaste a hablar de vergüenza y yo asumí que te referías a que no querías que tus padres y tus amigos nos vieran juntos… - a Draco se le estrujó el corazón – Tal vez… tal vez debí haber preguntado en lugar de asumir, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso… ¿por qué estabas tan en contra de que lo hiciéramos público?

Draco respiró profundo. Era liberador poder decir su lado de la historia. Un año y tres meses después, pero hacer lo correcto en el momento correcto jamás había sido su fuerte. " _Mejor tarde que nunca_ ", pensó, " _no lo eches a perder_ ".

⁃ Lo que te dije es cierto. No quería hacerte pasar por la vergüenza de que te vieran con un mortífago. Pero… creo que principalmente tenía miedo de que te avergonzaras de mi y terminaras lo nuestro. Vivíamos felices en nuestro pequeño capullo y eso era suficiente. Sin lidiar con las opiniones de tus amigos… o mis padres – Draco tomó otro trago de su vaso – Básicamente fui un cobarde… y te pido perdón por eso. Lo que yo no logro sacar de mi mente es ¿por qué pensaste que me avergonzaría de que me vieran contigo? - se pasó las manos por el pelo, estropeándolo – eres Hermione Granger... mi cita parecía más emocionada de tu presencia que de la mia… ¿en qué mundo yo podría estar avergonzado de ti?

⁃ Bueno… - dijo Hermione mirando la alfombra – tus padres parecen tener grandes expectativas y miles de reglas que jamás lograré comprender… no sé cual es el protocolo para una cena formal y honestamente no me interesa aprenderlo, pero sé que esas cosas son importantes para ti y tu familia.

Draco sintió como toda la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza. De rabia o sorpresa, no estaba seguro. Se puso de pie, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y desordenando su cabello aún más.

\- Quieres decir… ¿que lo nuestro terminó porque creíste que me importaba más hacer felices a mis padres que nuestra relación?

\- ¿Y no es cierto?

\- ¡No! – respondió Draco sin pensarlo – claro que mis padres son importantes para mi, pero soy un adulto Hermione, no voy a basar mis decisiones en lo que ellos aprueban o no. ¿En verdad tenías tan poca fe en nosotros?

Su reacción pareció sorprender a Hermione, hasta que su rostro adoptó una expresión decidida.

⁃ Bueno, lo mismo digo, Draco. ¿Por qué crees que lo que piensen completos desconocidos me haría sentir avergonzada de estar contigo? Yo te amaba. Sólo quería cenar fuera sin tener que pretender. Odiaba oírte llamarme "Granger", odiaba tu expresión de "Soy Draco Malfoy y no hay nada que ver aquí" cada vez que alguien nos encontraba juntos.

Draco rió. No había más que hacer. Rió de verdad hasta que pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en las comisuras de sus ojos.

⁃ Tú tienes una expresión similar - dijo finalmente – y también la odio.

⁃ Odiaba tener que inventar excusas para evitar las citas a ciegas de Ginny. Odiaba ver a tu madre presentándote posibles esposas de sangre pura. Era demasiado. Solo quería tomar tu mano en público – Por el tono de voz, a Draco le quedó claro que llevaba más de un año guardándose esas palabras. Caminó despacio hasta sentarse junto a Hermione. Se giró ligeramente para mirarla de frente.

⁃ Dijiste que no te importaba lo que pensaran los extraños, ¿pero qué hay de tus amigos? ¿tu familia? Tu padre me pidió que te convenciera de no casarte con Cormac McLaggen, el hombre perfecto. ¿Qué habría hecho para impedir que te casaras conmigo?

⁃ Nada Draco, todos vieron lo feliz que era. Todos sospecharon que estaba viendo a alguien. Tal vez no les hubiera gustado al principio, pero en algún momento habrían entrado en razón - Hermione colocó una mano cerca de la suya y despacio, muy despacio, en un movimiento casi coreografiado en meses de práctica, ambos comenzaron a entrelazar sus dedos. Draco sintió cada nervio de su cuerpo cobrar vida - Y si nuestra fiesta de compromiso hubiera sido con cinco personas, habría sido perfecta.

⁃ Tal vez podríamos haber invitado a Jason – dijo Draco sonriendo. Hermione rió la gracia hasta quedarse pensativa. Apretó su mano antes de girarse por completo y mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía que, lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir, era la razón real por la que se había aparecido en su casa un jueves por la noche.

⁃ Mi padre me dijo algo más.

⁃ Los cigarrillos eran suyos, lo prometo – dijo Draco, tratando de aligerar la repentina tensión.

⁃ Oh, eso no lo mencionó… pero ese no es el punto… dijo que mencionaste lo dolorosamente enamorado que estabas de la novia - Draco permaneció mirándola en silencio - ¿es verdad?

En lugar de responder, Draco posó la otra mano contra la piel de su cuello, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Hermione cerró los ojos y Draco cerró el espacio entre ellos para presionar su frente contra la de ella. Su cuerpo recordó la experiencia, sensaciones que estaban marcadas en su memoria para siempre. El olor a manzanas. La suavidad de su mejilla. Tocó su nariz con la suya. La sensación de su aliento contra sus labios. El calor en su piel. Lentamente, muy lentamente, presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Otra sensación que recordaba. Draco desentrelazó sus dedos y llevó la otra mano hasta su cuello, enmarcando su cabeza. El beso fue lento y tentativo. Quería permitirle alejarse si así lo decidiera. No lo hizo. Todo lo contrario. Tomó su camisa para acercarlo más hacia ella. El ritmo del beso cambió, más frenético, como si tratara de tomar todo lo que pudiera antes de que él se separara. Hermione arrastró las uñas de ambas manos por su cabeza, provocando en Draco escalofríos que llegaron hasta las puntas de sus pies.

Draco llevó una mano hasta su cintura y la empujó hacia el sofá. Ella separó los labios, profundizando el beso. Draco saboreó el whisky en su lengua, mezclado con el aroma inconfundible de Hermione Granger. Se sentió como llegar a casa después de un largo viaje. Hermione enredó los dedos en su cabello y tiró ligeramente. Draco mordió su labio inferior. Un gemido escapó contra sus labios y Draco sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo concentrándose en su abdomen. " _No lo eches a perder_ " fue su último pensamiento antes de separarse con cuidado y sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Tomando la mano de Hermione, la ayudó a volver a la vertical.

⁃ ¿Eso fue un sí? – preguntó ella. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca para hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero un dedo en sus labios lo detuvo - claramente tenemos que empezar a comunicarnos mejor, así que sólo responde la pregunta.

⁃ Sí Hermione, eso es un sí. - dijo contra su dedo. Ella sonrió por toda respuesta, hasta que pareció pensárselo mejor.

⁃ ¿Qué hay de tu cita? – preguntó en un tono que aparentaba ser casual.

⁃ Era sólo una cita – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros - no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

⁃ Era extremadamente atractiva – dijo en el mismo tono, levantando las cejas. Draco colocó sus manos en cada lado de sus caderas y, sin ningún esfuerzo, la asió hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Ella no opuso resistencia y llevó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Llevaba medias bajo una falda que terminaba encima de las rodillas. Draco pasó las manos por la parte visible de sus muslos hasta llegar al borde de la falda. Merlín, extrañaba esto. No, extrañaba esto con ella.

\- Ya me conoces, tengo estándares muy altos en todo lo que hago... - dijo antes de acercarse y depositar un beso debajo de su oreja. Draco observó la piel de sus brazos erizarse y sintió los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho ⁃ ¿Qué hay de ti? - preguntó mientras utilizaba su nariz para crear un rastro desde su oreja hasta su clavícula, simplemente inhalando su olor. Hermione se estremeció.

⁃ ¿Qué hay de mí? - preguntó sin aliento. Draco se separó unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos.

⁃ ¿También estás dolorosamente enamorada de mí? - preguntó. Ella rió.

⁃ No es doloroso ahora mismo, pero sí, también estoy enamorada de ti – le dio un breve beso en los labios y fue el turno de Draco de sonreír.

⁃ Que suerte tengo - dijo antes de trazar con sus labios un nuevo camino desde su sien.

⁃ Lo mismo digo – susurró ella. Draco rió contra su piel. Hermione lo empujó por los hombros obligando a poner su cabeza a la altura de ella.

⁃ Draco, no puedes seguir pensando así. Tienes modelos lanzándose sobre ti, ¿por qué crees que lo hacen?

⁃ Porque soy increíblemente atractivo y a todos nos gusta que nos inviten a cenar – respondió sin pestañear.

⁃ Bueno... sí - frunció el ceño - pero también eres muchas otras cosas. Has cambiado tanto, ¿por qué no puedes ver eso? ¿Por qué no puedes creer que la gente puede darte otra oportunidad? – Draco se dejó caer contra el sillón.

⁃ Porque la gente es una mierda, Hermione – dijo al final - Sólo ven lo que quieren ver. Nunca verán que no soy mi padre.

⁃ Yo lo vi - dijo ella empujando sus dedos a través de su pelo - y me tomó tiempo. Tal vez todos los demás también necesitan tiempo - Draco exhaló, mirando el techo.

\- Lo dudo – dijo al final. Hermione lo tomó de las mejillas, obligándolo a mirarla. Se acercó hasta depositar un beso en sus labios cerrados.

\- O tal vez algún día lo veas tú, y eso sea suficiente – susurró, aún contra sus labios. Draco gruñó.

⁃ Te vas a llevar de maravilla con Pansy… y con mi terapeuta.

Hermione sonrió al tiempo que, sin despegarse de él, aflojó por completo el nudo de su corbata. La lanzó al otro lado del sillón y continuó desabrochando los botones de su chaleco.

\- Nadie es perfecto Draco – susurró junto a su oreja, sus manos migrando a los botones de su camisa – si algo aprendí de todo esto es que sólo elegimos con quién compartir nuestra imperfección.

Draco tomó sus manos entre las suyas para detener sus movimientos.

\- Lo haces sonar muy sencillo – dijo serio – pero esta relación va a tomar esfuerzo. ¿Estás segura de que quieres intentarlo? La próxima vez será mucho más difícil deshacerte de mi.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja y, aunque no sirvió para disipar las dudas de Draco, provocó que su corazón diera un vuelco.

\- Yo tampoco pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente… y eso es suficiente por ahora.

Fue el turno de Draco de sonreír. Hermione retomó la tarea de desabrochar su camisa y las manos de Draco saltaron hacia su cintura, liberando la camisa de su falda. Sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de su cintura. Hermione se estremeció en su regazo y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.

" _Tal vez sea suficiente para siempre_ " fue el último pensamiento de Draco antes de sujetarla por la cadera y ponerse de pie, llevándolos hacia la habitación sin dejar de besarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :). Comentarios y preguntas también en tumblr: @dazabeth


End file.
